Words of Love
by Oliiver
Summary: Sequel to Bigger Than Us. Lilly has had her baby, and can't help but wondering if she'll be able to take care of her on her own. Suddenly she starts having weird dreams, and then learns a secret that is going to change everything she loves. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_She leant over and delicately picked up the baby from the crib. "Shh" she whispered, letting her brown curls fall around her and the child.   
She watched from the doorway, crossing her arms and leaning into the wall, smiling brightly. She watched as Nick came and took the baby out of the girl's arms, passing it to Lilly and pulling the girl towards him. _

_Lilly watched as they crashed lips together, and smiled, rocking Miley back in forth in her arms. She felt someone playing with her hair. She gently set Miley back in the crib and turned to the tall person behind her.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up and kissed him. His mouth part gently and her tongue darted in. A soft moan came from him, and she grinned, pulling back.  
Turning to look and Nick and the girl, she smiled. "Miley?" she asked suddenly, and the girl looked up at her.  
"Hey Lilly!" she chirped, reaching down into Miley's crib.  
Lilly shook her head confused, lacing fingers with the guy beside her. "I thought you were dead."  
"Me? Or the baby?"_

"_You…" Lilly said, frowning in confusion.  
"Of course not silly" she said in a high voice, before turning and pulling Nick back towards her.  
Lilly nodded, completely okay with this and let go of the person's hand. She looked up at his face and he smiled gently at her, pulling her face towards his.  
Suddenly then she had gotten a good look at him.  
Kevin._

---

Lilly awoke with a start, giving a small shriek and falling off her bed. She kicked the sheets off of her, trying to get back up. A small crying came from the corner of the room and she groaned lightly.

"Miley" she whispered, untangling herself and rushing to the crib, gazing down at the baby inside of it.  
Bright blue eyes stared back up at her, and she let out a soft whimper. Lilly frowned and picked her up, kissing her forehead repeatedly. She felt Miley fall asleep quickly, and she frowned, placing her gently back in the crib.  
She shuffled back towards her bed and flopped on it, staring at the ceiling. She could hear all the traffic of New York zooming quickly back and forth. Groaning softly to herself she leaned back, resting her head on her pillow.  
She quickly wiped her face as hot tears started pouring out. "Oh Miley" she muttered, pulling the blankets up to her chin and curling up tightly. She shoved her face into the small teddy Joe had given her and took a deep breathe.  
She rubbed at her eyes once more, trying to remember the dream she had just woken up from. Unable to, she closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. In a matter of moments she had fallen back asleep.

---

She ran a hand over the new picture she had nailed to her candy apple walls. She stepped back; looking into Miley's crib and watching her daughter sleep soundlessly. Turning back to the picture she gave a small smile, and sat down on the chair beside her window. It had been two months, since Miley had been born. In those two months she had spoken to Joe twice, Oliver four times and Mr. Stewart three. He had kept in touch with her since she had Miley, and he was always excited to know how her daughter was doing. Lilly had officially made Oliver the God father, and he had accepted with a girlish scream. She didn't really know where Joe was at the moment, she thought he was on a tour, but couldn't remember.

With a sad sigh she wondered if she was going to die an old lady with a houseful of cats. Watching her daughter get married before her, and having three kids. Lilly debated if she had wished Miley hadn't been born. She didn't wish that. But then at the same time she did, because if Lilly hadn't had gotten pregnant, she wouldn't have moved to New York, and she would still be in Malibu with Miley and Oliver.

She flipped open her cell phone and checked the messages eagerly. One from Oliver, two from Mr. Stewart, one from Jackson and one for her tutor. Lilly was still being home schooled, just because she had Miley didn't mean she could stop her education. At least that was something her mum thought, she didn't really pay attention. She ran a hand through her loose curls and stared out the streaked window.

"Lilly? Lunch" her mother's voice cut through her daydreaming.  
Lilly nodded silently and moved towards Miley's crib, watching her daughter slowly wake up.

She picked her up and walked out of her room, sitting down on the couch and waiting patiently for her lunch. She kissed her daughter's forehead and tried to remember the dream she had woken up from last night.

Miley was in it, she could remember. And her baby was in it. Both Miley's. And Nick and she remembered kissing someone. Joe probably.

Lilly stood up and placed Miley gently down in her little play bin before sitting at the kitchen table. She shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth and chewed it quickly.

"Slow down girl" her dad said laughing as he leaned over watching Miley.

Lilly made a face at him and continued eating. The dream kept coming back to her, she didn't really know why. Maybe it was just the fact it was hard to see Miley again, even if it was only a dream. Yawning widely and shoved the rest of the food into her mouth, she stood up again, placing the plate in the sink and kissing her mum's cheek.

She sighed and sat down beside her daughter, placing Miley on her lap and smiling.

She missed everyone, and frankly, Lilly wasn't sure if she could really do this on her own.

**A/N; Bahaha. Here's how it is going to work. I'm going to write ONE more chapter for this. Then y'all decided if I will continue yet another sequel, or just give up and go to work on another story. I already sort of miss writing this one though, but really it's all up to you. Anyways, it took me awhile to figure out what I was going to write about, but I finally thought up something. 8D I wanted to say thanks to everyone who had reviewed the last story, and it totally made me feel great. I didn't really think my story would actually make you guys cry OO anyways, lol. Thanks again xD Toodles, Oliver. **


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't the kind of girl who got lonely. She always had something to occupy herself with; movie nights with Miley, skateboarding with Oliver, or anything she really felt like. As she lay on her bed, shoving cookies into her mouth, she willed herself not to miss anyone, she tried not to think about anything that made her sad, and focused on the magazine she was flipping through. However, the more Lilly thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. She glanced over at Miley's crib, and smiled at the small child sleeping quietly. Rubbing her eyes and leaning back she closed her eyes and thought. Just thought. About herself, about her daughter, about Joe…Joe. Opening her eyes again she let out a soft sigh and pulled the covers up over her. She curled into a tight ball and bit her nails slightly. Joe. Joe Jonas. World famous Joe. Somehow, he had fallen for her. She frowned and sat up again, pulling the blankets off of her and pulling her knees up to her chest. Had he really fallen for her? The more she thought about it, the more she realized, they weren't even an official "couple". Which of course meant, to the world, Joe was single. Groaning lightly, she closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall. She let out a slightly loader groan, then covered her mouth, hoping she had not woken up her daughter. Her daughter. The daughter she had before she turned 18. She and Miley planned it, they would marry after they finished College, then they would have two kids each. They would watch them grow up together, and take them to all the Hannah concerts, and they would end up living their dreams, then they'd end up in a Nursing home when they were too old to take care of themselves anymore. And of course, they'd be best friends through it all.

---

"Calm down"

"I'm calm. I'm perfect. I'm CALM!" Nick said a little too loudly, earning curious glances from everyone backstage.

Joe rolled his eyes and turned away, facing Kevin. Kevin gave a small shrug and looked sympathetically at Nick who was bouncing on his toes.

"Did you call her?"

"No."

"We're in New York. Go see her." Kevin suggested lightly, ignoring the glare Joe was shooting in his direction.

"I don't want to." Joe murmured, and Kevin rolled his eyes. "What?" Joe sneered, running a hand through his long hair.

Kevin shrugged and turned away, leaving Joe to wallow in his guilt. Joe nervously rubbed his hands together and jumped up and down a few times.

He looked at both of his brothers, one who looked seriously annoyed with him, and the other looked like he was about to cry. He frowned slightly then all three of them ran out onto the stage, the roar of the audience greeting them.

---

_Lilly's P.O.V_

_I slowly placed my keys on the kitchen table, aware that Miley and Nick were following me like puppy dogs. I could feel my heart pounding quickly as I watched them leave the kitchen and go into the living room. My eyes trailed after Miley and I blinked back tears. Was I crying? I collapsed on the nearest chair, gazing dreamily out the frosted window. I watched as the snowflakes gently caressed the tree tops, and the clouds darkened with each passing minute. I felt a cool breeze sweep over my feet and I stood up quickly, walking into the living room where Nick was sitting._

"_Where's Miley?" I asked loudly, and he stared at me for a moment as if I had a big flashing sign on my head that said stupid. He raised a finger and pointed behind me. _

_I raised one eyebrow and shivered slightly before turning around. My teeth clenched and I felt myself freeze up, not because I was cold. I watched as Miley slowly pulled Joe's tie and brought him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. _

_End P.O.V_

**A/N; Jeez. This took me so long to update Oo and I'm really sorry, I have so much homework and stuff. Well, most people said to continue, so I did. I had to rewrite this chapter like a gazillion times because I never liked how it turned out. I still don't really, but I know I needed to update. Sorry it's so short ;-; well, most of the reviews told me to go on. So I guess I will. I will try as hard as I can to update tomorrow, and if I don't, I'm really sorry. D8 thanks for reading the past two stories and putting up with my horrible writing. (I was rereading everything, and I noticed how many mistakes I made!) anyways, toodles, Oliver. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Sorry I didn't make this clear. –slaps forehead- All the italic parts are Lilly's dream. Unless I state otherwise. Thanks for reading xD And sorry for the confusion. and it's taking me so long to update. I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. IF I DON'T. DON'T MURDER ME I'M SORRY Dx **

"Lillybug can you run to the store for me?" her dad's voice cut through her daydreaming.

"No." Lilly replied softly, cradling her child in her arms.

"Your mum will watch Miley." He said a little more roughly as he passed her a grocery list and his wallet.

Lilly stood up slowly, passing Miley to her mum who took her carefully. Lilly walked towards the door, grabbing a sweater and leaving, making sure to quietly close the door behind her.

---

"Go see her" Nick said, watching Joe pace back and forth.

"I don't know…" he said, pausing and staring at the hotel door.

Kevin rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch beside Nick. "Just because she has a baby doesn't mean she's any different." He said and Joe glared at him.

"It's not like I'm scared" he fibbed, not looking his brother's in the eyes.

Kevin sighed. "I'll go with you." He said standing up.

"Seeing as it is your baby." Joe said meekly.

"And she's your girlfriend." Kevin replied, pulling on a hat and a large pair of sunglasses. Joe snatched a large sweater and pulled up the hood to cover his face.

"She's not my _girlfriend_" he muttered darkly, pushing in front of Kevin and walking out the door.

Kevin glanced over at Nick who was gazing at him sadly. He gave a halfhearted smile and left.

---

Lilly pushed her way through the busy streets of New York, trying to get to the store on the corner. She snorted as she was pushed out of someone's way. Frowning and resisting the urge to make an obscene movement with her hand, she made her way into the store. Pulling out the list she slowly made her way down one of the aisles. _Toothpaste…_she thought, scanning the aisles.

"I'm going to pop into the store kay?" Kevin said, nodding at Joe who kept walking towards Lilly's apartment. He pushed open the door and rearranged his glasses. He slowly made his way down one of the aisles, grabbing a soda.

A pretty blonde girl caught his eye and he frowned slightly, lifting his glasses slightly to get a better look at her.

"Lilly?" he asked, moving closer.

Lilly turned, recognizing him immediately. "Kevin" she muttered, dropping the box of toothpaste she had been holding.

He smiled and bent over to pick it up. When he was back to normal height Lilly practically tackled him into a hug. Kevin laughed slightly and hugged her back.

"How's Miley?" he asked, suddenly nervous. She was his kid too, and he wasn't even a part of her life.

Lilly paused. "Fine" she replied with a small smile.

Kevin nodded and they chatted slightly as she finished picking up everything else she needed. They paid and left.

"Joe's here." He stated, realizing he had forgotten to tell her.

"Where?" Lilly asked, her voice getting slightly cold.

"He went to your apartment…" he replied, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him through the streets towards the apartment.

---

Joe was sitting nervously on the couch, avoiding the stares from Lilly's parents.

"She'll be back soon" her dad said as Lilly and Kevin burst through the front door.

Lilly gently set the groceries on the kitchen table and walked slowly towards Joe. He stood up awkwardly and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest and blinked away tears. They were already falling apart.

She pulled away and looked at her mum, who was still holding Miley. Taking her daughter out of her mother's arms, she went and sat down on the couch, Joe and Kevin on either side of her.

Kevin was shifting uncomfortably under everyone's stares. They all seemed to know that he was the reason Lilly had gotten pregnant, and frankly, it scared the crap out of him. Her dad was shooting him death glares every five seconds minutes.

Lilly's mother coughed slightly and they all turned to look at her. "Come on, lets go unpack the groceries" she said to her husband, dragging him into the kitchen.

Lilly coughed and looked at Kevin, who was staring with a gentle smile at the baby in her arms. "Want to hold your daughter?" she whispered, and he smiled, taking her out of Lilly's arms and holding her close.

"Lilly, can we talk?" Joe asked suddenly, taking her hand before she could answer. She gave a muffed reply before turning you Kevin.

"You'll be okay?" she asked, and he nodding, grinning.

Joe opened the door and they stepped out onto the balcony. Lilly gazed over the railing and sighed, having the urge to spit on the many people shuffling twelve stories down.

She turned to Joe who was nervously looking at his hands. "What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

He looked up at her and she felt her heart melt. She looked away immediately.

"Lilly, please."

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you okay? I'm sorry I ignored you. And yes I'm admitting I did. I'm scared Lilly, you had a kid with my brother. How do I know you're not going to leave me for him?"

"You can't leave what you don't have" Lilly replied softly, and he gently stroked her cheek. She looked up at him but quickly turned away again.

"Lilly…I love you" he whispered, and she paused, turning around and finally meeting his eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered back and he smiled, embracing her.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe.

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly threw the magazine against the wall and scoffed. She felt her shoulders shake as she collapsed on her bed. She heard Miley give a muffled sob and stood up again, shuffling over to her crib. Lilly quickly wiped her face and looked down into the crib. Miley was staring back with giant blue eyes. She smiled softly and watched her eyes flutter as she fell back to sleep quickly. Lilly glanced at the magazine lying on the floor and sighed. It was yet another article about Miley's double life. Most of it was lies. They had stretched the truth like gum and made Miley look like some horrible person. She sneered at the magazine before lying back down of her bed.

While Joe, Kevin and Nick had been in New York, they had visited quite a few times. Joe eager to spend time with her, Kevin eager to spend time with his daughter (which Lilly approved of greatly) and Nick was just sort of…there. Every time she saw him she felt her heart break just a little bit more. He had given so much to Miley, and she had given so much back. If it was hurting her, it must be so much worse for him. She curled up into a ball under her sheets, still fully dressed and closed her eyes. She just lay there, not quite awake, but not quite sleeping. She was so tired, tired of everything. She was tired of New York already, tired of the lies, tired of just…everything. She wanted to see Oliver, and Jackson, Robbie Ray, her friends. Every bone in her body ached to get back to California. The only good thing that happened so far was the fact that she was finally Joe's girlfriend. She gave a soft sigh and snuggled deeper under the covers.

_Faster. Faster. She had to keep up. She scurried along the long hallway after Miley, who seemed to be slowing. She slowed to a stop beside Miley, surprised that she wasn't out of breath yet._

"_What is it? What is it Miley?"_

_Miley placed her Hannah wig on her head and smiled just a little too big. She opened the only door in the hallway and went in, closing it behind her._

_Frowning Lilly pulled on the door, trying to open it. She pulled a little harder, whimpering now. Why wouldn't it open? She felt a soft hand on her back, and turned to see Kevin pushing the door open. She blushed slightly and went in; trying to ignore the fact he was following her. A long blue curtain blocked half the room from view, and she tried to pull it out of the way. Her eyes trailed over to Kevin who was staring intently at the wall. She dropped to her knees and crawled under the curtain. She stood up and brushed off her pants. They were very pretty pants, she couldn't help noticing. She looked up to see Miley still wearing her wig and singing in a microphone to an invisible crowd._

_She nodded._

"_Miley what-"_

"Lilly?" came a soft voice, waking her up from a slightly weird dream.

"Hm? What? Huh?" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a wide yawn.

She opened them to see Joe sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything okay?" he asked nervously, and she nodded, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" she asked, stretching slightly and moving closer to him.

"We're leaving tonight, I wanted to say goodbye" he replied with a sad smile.

"Oh" Lilly said, her face falling. He noticed immediately and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her in to kiss her forehead.

She gave a small smile and bit her lip. "Can't I come see you off at the airport?" she asked and he nodded.

"If you'd like" he replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will" she said back, sighing slightly.

She looked over at Miley's crib and the small rise and fall of the baby's chest. Joe absentmindedly played with her hair. She turned back to him and he looked up at her.

"You have very pretty eyes" he said suddenly and she laughed.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" he asked gently and she shook her head.

"I'm up now." She replied, standing.

He nodded, standing as well.

Lilly's mum walked in and smiled at them both. "You're awake" she chirped, still smiling.

Lilly nodded. "Obviously." She replied with a grin, Joe smiled and laced his fingers with her.

"Why don't you two go out? I'll take care of Miley" her mum said moving over to the crib and looking down.

Lilly frowned. "I don't know…" she said, looking up at Joe who nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on, it'll be a date." He said softly, and Lilly couldn't help smiling.

"You sure mum?" she asked nervously, and her mother nodded with a wave of her hand.

"Kay bye" Lilly chirped, dragging Joe out of her room and into the elevator.

"I'm guessing you're tired of being in your apartment?" he asked breathlessly as they left the elevator and walked into the lobby.

Lilly nodded. "I love being with Miley, it's just…I guess I miss my life." She said frowning.

"Well, guess it's your lucky day. Because you have a date with Joe Jonas" he said, opening the door for her and bowing slightly.

She giggled, walking out. She felt his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

---

"This is disgusting" Lilly exclaimed, spitting the food out and wiping her tongue with a napkin.

Joe began to laugh and wiped his hands. "You don't like it?" he asked, looking at the sushi on the plate in front of her.

Lilly grimaced, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

He began to laugh and leaned over the table. "I think I can fix that" he muttered, crashing his lips against hers.

Lilly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that there were thirty other people in the restaurant and this was more then likely going to end up in a magazine tomorrow.

She pulled away and smiled, biting her lip. Joe leaned back and his chair and winked at her. He motioned at the waiter. "Check please."

---

"It was…nice" she replied and Joe began to laugh.

"You hated it." He said, still laughing.

"The food yes…but the rest was nice" Lilly grinned.

Joe nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk back to Lilly's apartment.

Lilly looked up at the graying sky and zipped her sweater up further, shivering slightly.

"Cold?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Lilly nodded as they stopped in front of her apartment. "So I'll see you at the airport?"  
Joe smiled. "Flight's at 7" he replied hugging her. She sighed and pulled away.  
"Bye Joe" she whispered, not ready to leave.

"Bye Lilly" he replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek.  
She watched as he avoided a small group of girls that were practically jumping on him. She smiled to herself and went inside.

**A/N; Ah. Crappy chapter I just felt really bad about not updating, so I really thought I better get chapter up tonight. Yahyah xD I'm going to try my hardesthardesthardest to get a chapter up tomorrow. If I don't I give you permission to threw me in an oven. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. xD By the way, is it called a lobby? When you're in an apartment? I used to live in an apartment, but I never really paid attention. Lol. Anyways review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed in annoyance as she stepped out of the cab. Of course her dad was too lazy to drive her to the airport. She tightened her scarf around her neck and walked a little faster. As soon as the opened the door she knew that Joe, Kevin and Nick were there. A slightly large group of fans were tackling them and trying to get close. She laughed slightly and waited for their bodyguards to push through so she could say goodbye.

When Lilly saw Nick she moved closer and gently tapped his shoulder. "We don't have time to give more autographs" he said, slightly annoyed as he turned around. His face lit up in surprise. "Lilly" he said and she hugged him before he could say anything else.

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers and she whimpered softly. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded, pulling away.

"Course" he lied, plastering a fake smile on his face.

_He wasn't._

"You need anything?" she questioned nervously, trying to read his expressionless face.

He shook his head and Lilly frowned again.

_He needs Miley._

She nodded, hugging him again.

"Lilly!" Joe and Kevin called as she pulled away from Nick.

"I'm glad you could come" Joe muttered, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

She grinned. "Do you have to go soon?" she asked, looking around for a clock.

"Yeah" he said with a sad smile. She nodded and gave him a small hug.

"You'll actually phone me, right?" she asked and he laughed slightly.

"Of course" he replied and she pulled away.

"Lilly?" Kevin asked, and she wandered over to him.

"What's up?" she asked and he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"I…it's just…I want…" he sputtered and she giggled slightly.

"Yes?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I want to be part of Miley's life." He said finally, watching Lilly's face light up.

"I'd like that" she said smiling, and he beamed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Come see her whenever you want" she chirped, wandering back to Joe, who had a slightly jealous look on his face.

"Don't worry" Lilly assured him and he smiled sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

Sighing slightly he picked up his bag and motioned to his brothers. "We have to call, I'll keep in touch" he said with a gentle smile, kissing her once more.

She smiled and watched them leave, sticking her hands in her pocket and dipping her head. At this moment, every part of her hated airports.

---

"MUM? DAD?" Lilly yelled into the empty apartment. She looked scared; her parents just left Miley here alone? She hurried to her room to see Miley sleeping soundly in her crib. She sneered and pulled out her phone, trying to reach her parents.

"Mum, where are you? Why would you just leave Miley alone? Do you know how irresponsible that is?" Lilly said loudly into the phone as soon as her mum picked up.

She heard her mum laugh lightly. "You sound like me, and Miley isn't alone, your dads there" she replied, and Lilly frowned.

"No he isn't" she said exiting her room and peering into the living room.

"Don't be stupid Lilly, I'll be home soon." Her mother replied meekly, and then the line went dead.

Lilly nervously walked into the kitchen, her heart pounding against her chest. Something was wrong. Something was wrong.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and shrieked, jumping around. "Dad" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"You alright Lilly?" he asked kindly, and she nodded. For a moment she stood there and stared at him. She could tell her was getting old. Wrinkles were forming around his gentle eyes, and his hair was starting to turn gray.

"I love you daddy" she said suddenly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too" he replied, and Lilly pulled away, sighing slightly.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, putting his hand on Lilly's forehead. She laughed and nodded.

"Okay" he chirped, winking at her and picking up the newspaper.

---

"Oliver" Lilly asked, pulling the phone away from her ear and wincing. "Can you stop screaming for a second and tell me what happened?" she said, exasperated.

She listened intently and her face lit up instantly. "Awe Oli, I'm so proud of you….you finally have a girlfriend!" she exclaimed in a slightly joking tone.

She could almost picture Oliver's annoyed face as he grumbled in reply. "I'm kidding I'm kidding" she assured him as she wandered over to Miley's crib. "She's doing fine" she said staring down at her child.

"Yes Oliver, I'll see you soon. Love you too." She replied hanging up the phone and picking Miley up delicately.

She cradled the baby gently as she sat back down on her bed, staring into the blue eyes that gazed intently back at her.

"You don't really cry that much, do you?" Lilly asked her, not quite sure if she was expecting a reply. She kissed Miley's forehead and readjusted her position. "I named you after my best friend" she continued, now talking to herself more then her child.

"God I loved Miley. She was so full of life. She always knew what to say, I knew I could tell her anything. I wouldn't have asked for any other friend. Her and Oliver." She gave a weak laugh before continuing. "Miley and Nick…wow. I hope you find someone like him someday." She whispered, staring down her baby who had a slightly blank expression.

"If you ever want to see true love all you have to do is turn around and look at them…the way they looked at each other" she smiled and closed her eyes, kissing Miley's forehead once more. "Miley, when you get older, I want you to find great friends that won't let you down. And I want you to never take advantage of them, because you never know when they might be gone" she whispered, trying not to cry. "Actually, I never want you to take advantage of anything. I was stupid enough to do that, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, and I know you have no idea what I'm saying so I'll stop" she said softly, staring down at the baby who had dozed off in her arms.

"I love you Miley" she muttered, not entirely meaning just the baby. She placed her gently in her crib and sat back on her bed.

"I miss you" she whispered to herself as she buried her face in her arms and let the tears come.

---

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"_Lilly? Lilly hurry" Miley's soft voice echoed in my ear. I turned around quickly to see her standing there, staring at me with teary eyes._

"_Lilly I'm sorry" she sobbed, throwing her arms around me and shaking. I was confused, I felt like pushing her off. _

"_Miley?" I asked softly, looking around. Everything was white. I looked at the ground; it didn't even look like I was standing on something._

"_Lilly, I changed my mind. I don't want this anymore, I want my life back" she whispered, looking scared._

_I backed away slightly. "What're you talking about Miley?" I asked, my voice echoing._

"_Please bring me back" she whispered, sitting down and bringing her knees up to her chest. I wasn't even completely positive she was sitting on something._

_I backed away again, suddenly scared. Miley didn't look the same, it was like someone stuck a tube in her and drained the prettiness out of her. She had black circles around her eyes and her hair was naughty and greasy. "Please let me go" Miley muttered to herself as she began to sob again._

"_Miley" I whispered, afraid. _

_End of P.O.V_

Lilly awoke quickly, falling off the bed and landing with a loud thud on the floor.

"Lilly?" her mum asked, running in and dropping to her daughter's side.

Lilly slowly sat up, her heart pounding. She raised a hand to her forehead only to realize she was sweating.

"Mum?" she asked softly, leaning into her mother's embrace.

"I'm here" she whispered, hugging Lilly tightly. "I'm here"

Lilly rested her head against her mother's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Without another word she broke into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly sat soundlessly on her bed, staring of her bedroom window with a distant look in her eyes. She felt so scared. She couldn't sleep, she barely ate, all she could think about was Miley…She felt like crying, but she had no tears left. She felt like screaming, but she couldn't open her mouth. Her mother was in the living room with Lilly's daughter, who offered to take care of her so Lilly could have a little time off. Lilly had been doing that a lot, leaving Miley with her. She wasn't completely sure she was going to be able to handle all this, taking care of Miley. Once again her thoughts trailed to California. That's where she should be. She jumped slightly as her cell phone vibrated gently in her pocket. She took it out and answered it with a soft, barely audible hello.

"Lilly?" came the gentle voice from the other line and her face lit up with surprise.

"Kevin" she asked, her voice rising a little.

"Hey" he replied and she grinned.

"Hello" she said, quickly forgetting about the dream she had about Miley.

"Uhm…" he stuttered, sounding nervous. "I'm in New York, and I was wondering if we could talk…" he said after a slight pause.

Lilly suddenly felt scared. "About what?" she whispered, and she heard his light laugh from the other line.

"About Miley" he replied, and she felt at ease once more.

"Sure, when?" she asked, and he suggested tomorrow. She accepted and hung up, letting her thoughts go back to Miley.

---

Lilly flung open the door to see a slightly embarrassed Kevin standing out with his hands in his pockets. She smiled lightly and grabbed her coat before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

He nodded wordlessly and followed her back out of the apartment.

"So you came all the way to New York just to talk to me?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow.

He nodded again, smiling slightly. "Joe and Nick say hi" he replied and she smiled in reply.

"So..." she said as they walked awkwardly down the streets of New York.

Kevin stopped her from moving and stared at her for a moment. She felt a small tingle run down her spine and quickly looked away.

"I want you to move in with me" he said finally and her jaw dropped.

"What? Huh? Why? What?" she stammered, her eyes widening.

"I want to be a part of Miley's life, and I can't do that with us living in different states" he replied and she nodded slowly.

"My parents…" she muttered and he nodded.

"Just ask?" he said hopefully, and she nodded, smiling weakly.

They continued walking and ended up sitting in a small park by Lilly's apartment.

"Lilly, I wanted to say sorry" Kevin said softly, staring at the ground.

Lilly shifted uncomfortably on the grass and stared up at the sky. "For what?" she asked.

He smiled sadly. "For getting you into this mess." He replied and she felt her heart break at the miserable look on his face.

"Kevin…it wasn't all your fault, I didn't stop you." She said, turning to face him.

He shrugged slightly and avoided her gaze, staring at the setting sun. She followed his gaze and sighed, staring at the slowly darkening sky.

A long silence stretched out between them as they silently watched the sunset. She felt her heart pace quicken and she willed it to slow down. She smiled to herself as the watched the sun peek slightly over the horizon. New York's buildings were in the way of course, but it was beautiful all the same.

"So Lilly…" Kevin said and she looked at him for a moment, waiting. He didn't say anything, just stared back at her. She felt it again, the same thing she felt when she met Joe. Her palms got sweaty and she felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest. She felt butterflies in her stomach and wanted to punch herself.

_You're with Joe _she thought to herself.

She moved slightly closer, ignoring the surprised expression on his face. She leaned into him and watched the sun slowly disappear. She felt him nervously shifting before placing his arm around her shoulder. Placing one gently hand on his ribcage she twisted around and crashed her lips against his. She felt him stiffen before placing his hand delicately on the back of her head. She moved her hand off his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as they shifted positions so he was on top of her. He angled himself so he wouldn't crush her, but found it hard when she kept pulling him closer. Her head was pounding and she felt small tingles running up and down her. She pulled away breathlessly, and Kevin seemed to have just realized what had happened. Before he could say another word, Lilly pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

**A/N; I bet y'all hate me right now. xDDD**

"Lilly? Where have you been!?" came the tired and frightened voice of her mother as soon as she opened the door to her apartment.

Lilly felt the color drain from her face as she saw Joe and Nick sitting on her couch, both looking at her with worried looks. "I uhm…." She muttered as her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"How could you do that to us? Where were you?" she exclaimed, pulling away and staring at her daughter.

Lilly looked at the clock hanging on the wall and her lip quivered. 10 am. 10 am. Which meant she had been at Kevin's hotel room for the past…six hours? She avoided Joe's gaze as he walked over and pulled her into another tight hug.

"I fell asleep in the park" Lilly lied and everyone stared at her.

"I thought you were out with Kevin?" her mother questioned, gazing curiously at her daughter.

"I was, but then I went for a walk, and fell asleep in the park" Lilly replied, glancing over at Nick who was staring at her.

Her mother let out a muffled sob. "You could've gotten hurt Lilly, never do that again." She said, grabbing Lilly's hand and looking at her with pained eyes.

Lilly nodded, covering her tears and letting go of Joe's hand. "I'm going to see Miley" she muttered, walking into her bedroom where Miley was laying in her crib silently.

She turned around to see Nick follow her and shut the door quietly behind him. "Where's Kevin?" he asked her, staring at the small child in the crib.

"Hotel." Lilly replied softly.

Nick watched her closely, and she shuffled nervously over to Miley, picking her up gently.

Lilly rocked her child gently, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "Nick, do you miss her?" she whispered, suddenly, regretting it as soon as she saw his face.

He looked away, and Lilly whimpered to herself. "Everyday" he muttered, and she set Miley down once again in her crib before moving over to Nick and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be sad anymore" she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He laughed lightly. "When you're no longer sad, then I will no longer be sad."

"I'll always be sad, she's my best friend" Lilly replied, pulling back and looking at him with sad eyes.

"Exactly." He said with a shrug, looking at the floor. "I know what you did with Kevin" he muttered, and Lilly moaned, leaning against the wall and sliding down.

He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not saying I support it Lilly, Joe loves you and you're hurting him. You just got to make up your mind" he said softly.

"I can't…help…it" she coughed between sobs.

Nick frowned slightly pulling his arm off her. "I used to like you." He muttered, and Lilly looked up, shocked.

"But Miley…" she said, gasping slightly.

"Before I really got to know Miley. I thought you were cool." He said, shrugging slightly. "No offense or anything, but I'm so glad I got to know Miley. She was just so…I don't know there was just something about her that made me want to spend the rest of my life with her" he whispered, and Lilly started to cry again.

He looked surprised. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He said quickly, and she just shook her head.

"I miss her so much" she said wiping her eyes.

He nodded. "I think we all do."

"I'm sorry Nick. It's my fault she's dead"

Nick's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Never say that" he muttered, and she leaned into him.

"Oh Miley" she muttered, curling into a ball in the middle of the floor. Nick absently played with her hair as silent tears ran down his face.

**A/N; I bet you hate me for that thing with Kevin. xD Anyways, nothing official. And by the way, if any of you think something is going to happen between Nick/Lilly it WON'T. NEVER EVER EVER. Just wanted to make that clear. Review please; I'll try to get another chapter up today hopefully. 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

"You ok?" his gentle voice woke her from a light sleep.

Lilly's eyes snapped open to see she had fallen asleep on her bedroom floor, Nick snoring softly beside her.

She nodded slowly up at Joe and shakily got to her feet. "You shouldn't have come, I was fine" she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist and avoiding his eyes.

He shrugged. "You're mum phoned me, I was worried." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Lilly felt tears come to her eyes already and immediately pulled away. "Are you going home?" she asked, and she saw him nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Unless you want me to stay?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"One second, I got to ask my parents something" she replied, leaving the room as Joe gently shook Nick awake.

_One Week Later_

"Lilly" Oliver gasped, pulling her into a tight hug. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder.

He frowned and scratched his nose. "She dumped me." He replied, and she began to laugh.

"You sound surprised." She grinned, ignoring the hurt look on his face and pulling him back into a hug.

"I'm so glad your back" he groaned, and she smiled. "But I can't believe you're moving in with Kevin" he added, and she shrugged slightly.

"He wants to be part of Miley's life" she replied, as he picked up both her suitcases and she placed Miley in her stroller.

"It's still weird."

They walked side by side out of the airport, at loss for words.

Oliver opened the trunk of his parent's car and threw Lilly's suitcases in the back. "I brought one of those baby seat things for Miley" he said, and Lilly nodded.

"Thanks" she replied, opening the back door and securing Miley in it.

They both got into the front and drove home in silence; the only sound was the rain patting gently on the car windows.

---

This probably was one of the most awkward moments in her life. She nodded along with whatever Mrs. Jonas was saying, trying hard to pay attention to the excessive rambling. "So we fixed your bedroom in the basement" she said breathlessly, finally finished. Lilly nodded once more and picked up Miley and followed Mrs. Jonas downstairs. Joe was trailing after her with her suitcases. Lilly awkwardly put Miley in the crib Mrs. Jonas had bought for her son's daughter. She glanced around and nodded.

"It's perfect" she lied, regretting ever agreeing to move in with Kevin. Mrs. Jonas plastered on a fake smile, trying to hide the daggers she was shooting in Lilly's direction before heading back upstairs.

Lilly flopped onto the twin bed with the itchy sheets and glanced over at Joe who was staring fondly at Miley.

"Joe?" she asked staring at the cold basement floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving to her side and sitting next to her. "Sorry 'bout the room, my mum's still a little bit pissed about the whole Kevin-getting-you-pregnant-thing" he said with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine" Lilly said, more to herself then him.

"So…are your parents flying in?" he asked, and she shook her head sadly.

"They wanted me to stay here with Kevin until we get everything figured out." Lilly replied and Joe wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You're amazing Lilly" he whispered in her ear before gently kissing her cheek and heading back upstairs. "Call me if you need anything" he said with a genuine smile before closing the door behind him.

Lilly moaned slightly, she didn't deserve Joe. She didn't deserve anything. Cursing softly to herself she began to unpack her suitcases, shoving her clothes into the small closet.

---

Robbie Ray gently rocked Miley back in forth in his large arms, as Lilly watched happily from the couch.

_This must be killing him _she thought, watching him pass the small baby to Jackson, who to Lilly's surprise handled her carefully.

"It's nice of you to come visit Lilly" Robbie Ray said, smiling weakly at her.

Lilly nodded. "Well, I do live next door" she said, trying to cover the sadness in her voice, but Robbie Ray caught on.

"You can stay over here whenever you want" he said gently as he pulled his daughter's best friend into a one armed hug.

"Alrighty Mr. Stewart" Lilly said with a grin as she took Miley back from Jackson and wandered slowly back to the Jonas' house.

---

With Miley sleeping heavily in her crib, Lilly found it was the perfect time to talk to Kevin about what had happened a week ago. She wandered upstairs, but stopped when she heard Nick's soft voice coming from the living room. She peered in the doorway to see him strumming gently on his guitar.

"Words of Love get lost in all the confusion  
Yes they do  
But I still believe, someday you're gonna speak to me"

Lilly smiled to herself, before entering the room and sitting beside him on the couch. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey" he said, setting his guitar gently down beside him and turning towards her.

"Hey" she said awkwardly.

"Nice that you came to live with us" he said softly, and she nodded.

"Nick?" she asked quietly, and he gazed at her with gentle eyes. She tried to read the expression on his face, but found it impossible.

"I just wanted to tell you that…Miley loved you so much. She still does. She was my best friend, she is my best friend, and I know she wouldn't want you to be this sad" she said, stumbling over her words.

He gave a light laugh, and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Lilly, I know you don't like seeing me sad. But I'm going to be fine, but I'm never going to change back into the old Nick. When Miley died she took that part of me with her, she took my heart with her, and I'm never going to try and get it back" he replied and Lilly smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, standing up and immediately regretting she ever said anything.

"Don't be. You can always talk to me Lilly" Nick replied, standing up too and pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, only just realizing that they were the exact same height.

"You smell good" she muttered, causing them both to start laughing.

"Looks like you two are having fun" Joe said bitterly as he came in.

Nick gave him one of those it-isn't-what-it-looks-like looks, but Joe ignored it.

"Lilly can we talk?" he asked, and Lilly glanced at Nick who was frowning.

"Yes" she replied and Joe dragged her outside. They sat down on the front steps, Lilly avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sleeping with Nick too now?" he asked rudely, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked, jumping up and glaring at him. Her expression quickly changed when she realized that he knew what happened. "No…Joe…it isn't…" she stuttered, and he stood up too.

"Lilly, I know you're going through a really tough time, but that's not an excuse to sleep with my brother again." He said, hurt echoing in his voice.

Lilly's shoulder's started to shake. "Are you going to break up with me?" she asked dumbly, and he shook his head. She felt her heart fill with relief, before she noticed Joe's face. His broken heart was shown clearly on his face; it was like a little gray cloud was following him everywhere, ruining his life. She was that little gray cloud. She was ruining his life.

"Joe…" she whispered, moving closer, but he only pushed her gently away.

"No." he replied, walking down the stairs and heading down the street. She watched him go, the rain still falling hard. She gazed up at the dark clouds, cursing them softly. She walked down the stairs and cut through his back yard, heading down to the beach. Lilly was suddenly thankful for the rain, realizing they hid her tears. She tried to figure out how Joe had figured out about her and Kevin, it's not like he would've told him? She bit her lip and wandered mindlessly over to Rico's. It was closed, and Lilly felt a pang in her heart. Miley used to come here too. She quickly shook the thought out of her head when she noticed the magazine lying on one of the picnic tables. She peered at the front page and she felt a large knot form in the pit of her stomach. Someone had gotten a picture of her and Kevin at the park. She let out a small squeak and fell to her knees, sobbing in the rain.

A/N: Kay I got the idea for the picture in the tabloids from Daddysgirl4everand4always1212. I just thought that would be a pretty horrible thing, so I had to put it in. Poor Lilly. And poor Joe. Thanks for the reviews. Oh by the way, did any of you watch the Jonas Brother's on Ellen yesterday? Joe's hair looked great. And Kevin was just…wow. And and and…omg –faint- Ok. Fan girl moment over. Review please. 8D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; being stupid as me, my friend got me all these perfume samples, and I was chewing on the bottle and it exploded in my mouth so now I got this crappy taste in my mouth and no matter how many times I brush my teeth and tongue it won't leave XDD just thought you should know. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I wanted to thank Brenda (**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212**for the awesome graphics she made for my stories. They're totally cute x) If you ask her, she'd probably show you them. Thanks again. Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry this chapter is bad. I'll update tomorrow (Sunday). **

Lilly sat quietly on Miley's bed as Mr. Stewart rambled on. He had let her stay over at his house for the night, and let her sleep in Miley's room. However, he hadn't let her go to sleep yet, he seemed to want to talk.

"Feel free to take any of her clothes too" he added and she quickly shook her head.

"Never" she replied, smiling slightly. He nodded and stood up.

"I'll let you get to sleep" he said, lightly kissing the top of her head and leaving. She watched him go, and noticed how much he changed. He didn't have that proud walk anymore, he slouched slightly. He used to be like her friend almost, but now he was more like her over protective father, maybe because she was the closet thing to Miley he had left. Jackson changed too, he didn't have that goofy personality Lilly used to love about him, he became serious, it's like Miley made him that dorky guy that everyone seemed to notice, but once she had left, he had let that fade.

Lilly tugged on the sweat pants Jackson had lent her, normally she would've borrowed something from Miley, but it felt too weird. Seeing as Nick was the only person currently talking to her in the Jonas' house, she had chosen to sleep her. Well, Kevin had tried to talk to her, but she chose to push him away.

She wandered around Miley's room, stopping to stare and some things. She couldn't help grinning at the pictures Miley had taped to her mirror. Most of them were of them, some had Oliver, quite a few had Nick, there were ones with her dad, her brother, her mum…That's when Lilly realized it. Her mum. Miley was with her mum. She hadn't even thought about it, but then realized that maybe there was the slightest chance that Miley was happy now. She was with her mum again. Of course, as soon as her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep, her dreams told her differently.

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly" her voice echoed in my ear_, _but I couldn't see her._ _I got scared, what else could I do? I began to run; it seemed like the simplest thing to do under the circumstances. Seeing as my best friend was dead, I couldn't actually hear her. She was dead; she was with her mother, up in heaven. I nervously slowed to a stop, and looked around. I was in a Church; it was filled with sobbing people. Among them I noticed Nick, and made my way to him. He was crying. I gently patted his back and whispered words of comfort, but he didn't seem to notice me. I quickly shook this off and headed over to Mr. Stewart, who was sitting in one of the front pews, his shoulders shaking with sobs. I called his name, but he couldn't hear me. Finally deciding that they must all be wearing earplugs, I wandered up to the open coffin, peering in curiously. _

"_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly…" Miley's voice echoed in my ear once more, and I saw her fragile, cold body lying lifelessly in the coffin. I felt my heart began to beat faster, and I began to sob. I didn't want to see her, not like this, I wanted to only have happy memories of Miley, not memories of her dead body. I felt a cool hand on my back, and turned to see Oliver. He could see me too, which made me slightly happier. I felt that happiness fade as soon as I saw his face. He looked frightened, sad…there was something wrong, I wasn't sure what, but I could clearly state that he was sad._

"_Help her Lilly" he whispered, and I back up a bit, feeling the cold wood of the coffin on my back. _

"_How?" she whispered back, her hands shaking. _

_Then I heard Nick again, he seemed to finally notice me. He held his guitar in his strong hands and began to play. _

"_HOW?" I asked louder, and I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder. I turned to see Miley, sitting up in her coffin with pleading eyes. I resisted the urge to scream and began to cry. "How?" I whimpered, feeling Oliver's hot breath on my neck._

_I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

_End of P.O.V_

"Lilly, Lilly, calm down" she could hear Robbie Ray's voice, but it sounded so far away. She could feel tears running down her face, and could hear other people murmuring around her.

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was lying on the floor of Miley's room. Robbie Ray, Joe, Nick and Kevin were all in the room. Robbie Ray was on his knees, staring worriedly at Lilly. She shook her head and shakily tried to stand up. She fell back slightly and felt Joe's arms catch her protectively. She wiped her face, trying to stop the tears. The room was incredibly silent.

"What happened?" she whimpered, not sure why everyone was standing around her.

"You were yelling…and crying, then you fell off the bed, I couldn't wake you…" Robbie Ray trailed off.

Lilly struggled out of Joe's arms, pushing him away slightly. She wasn't sure why, he was the one who should be mad at her. She avoided everyone's gaze and an uncomfortable silence came over them.

"I'm going to go back to their house" Lilly muttered to Robbie Ray, motioning at the three boys standing awkwardly in Miley's old room.

Robbie Ray nodded and gave her a tight hug before they all left.

---

"Where's Miley?" Lilly exclaimed, as soon as her and Joe had headed down to the basement.

"Kevin brought her and her crib into his room, he didn't know when you'd be back…" he replied, not looking at her.

"I'm going to go to bed" she said awkwardly, wishing he'd just yell at her, hit her, and do anything but be nice to her.

He nodded, smiling halfheartedly at her before heading back upstairs.

Lilly wrapped her arms around her, wanting to hold her baby. She sighed, climbing into her bed and pulling the itchy sheets over her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Ok. So first I wanted to explain why its taking me so long to update. Well, I didn't update last week, because I was sick. This week I haven't updated because my friend is in the hospital, so I'm really worried, and totally not in the mood to write. But now that I have a day off, I decided I better update. Sorry if this chapter isn't great, -And yeah, this chapter will probably be kind of short- I'm just not really…all here xD anyways, thanks for the reviews. -Oliver**

Lilly sat at the kitchen table, a glass of milk placed directly in front of her. It was around 3 am, and she couldn't fall asleep. She felt like she was stealing, taking the milk out of their fridge, but their mother told her she could help herself to anything. She swirled the milk around with a bendy straw she found in one of the drawers.

"Lilly?" a voice asked from the kitchen doorway, and she jumped up, knocking over the milk.

"Oh my gosh" she said, quickly grabbing a rag and attempting to wipe it up before it went on the ground.

Nick quickly hurried over with a towel and helped her. "You found Joe's bendy straw" he noticed, smirking slightly.

Lilly grimaced. "I'm sorry…I was snooping" she said, immediately turning a deep shade of red.

"What you doing up?" he asked after they had finished cleaning the mess.

"I couldn't sleep" Lilly replied, shrugging slightly. "I'm going to go to bed though" she said, waving and running back downstairs.

---

The pain of losing someone you love is so unreal, sometimes it doesn't really affect you until you really realize that the person is truly gone forever. Losing a love, a friend, or maybe even a pet, always scars people. You can pretend you're fine, you can move on with you life, but you'll always have the slight longing to see that person again.

Maybe something makes you think of them again, or maybe they never left your mind in the first place. As Lilly leaned against the doorway, listening to Nick quietly playing his guitar, she realized her world was crumpling around her. Besides the fact that she had let the one guy she truly loved get away, she had lost her best friend, was living in the love-of-her-life's house taking care of the baby she had with his brother. As hot tears ran down her face, and Nick hugged her and attempted to comfort her, all she wanted was to give up. She was so tired of it all.

---

As Lilly paced around her "room" with Miley held close, she stopped beside her crib, gently placing the sleeping baby down. Lilly swept her hair out of her face and let out a soft moan, leaning against the wall.

"Lilly? You alright?" Joe asked, walking downstairs and staring at her curiously.

Lilly paused, watching him cautiously. "Why don't you hate me?" she whispered, staring at him.

Joe gazed at her, frowning slightly. "Why would I?" he asked finally.

"Because I slept with your brother?!" Lilly said, her jaw dropping slightly.

"I forgave you for that. I'm not going to break it off with you just because of that"

Lilly shook her head, letting out a cold laugh. "Why not? You don't deserve me." She exclaimed, confused.

"So you want me to dump you?" Joe asked, watching her closely.

Lilly paused, her lip quivering slowly. "No…You just deserve so much better" she whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It doesn't get any better than you" Joe replied, and Lilly felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Butterflies fluttered, her palms got sweaty and she felt like jelly.

"No…" she murmured, stepping back slightly.  
Joe looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Lilly…I want to be with you, you just keep making it so hard." He explained, reaching for her hand.

She stepped back again. "Then break up with me!" she exclaimed, tears now streaming down her face.

"No." Joe replied firmly.

Lilly glared. "Fine, I'll do it for you. I'm breaking up with you" she said, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Joe nodded wordlessly and walked back upstairs, closing the door gently behind him.

Lilly whimpered softly, collapsing on her bed, sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

**2 weeks later**

Robbie Ray handed her the package, and she took it nervously, staring at it for a moment. "She would have wanted you to have it" he replied, and Lilly nodded, smiling at him.  
"Thank you" she murmured as he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
Robbie Ray grinned at her, pulling away and tapping his cowboy hat. "We'll see y'all in a bit" he said, waving at Nick before him and Jackson hopped in their car.

Lilly stood there for a moment, holding the brown package Mr. Stewart had handed to her. "Lilly?" Nick asked, snapping his fingers in her face.  
Lilly jumped slightly. "Yeah, yeah" she mumbled, walking into Mr. Stewart's house.  
Robbie Ray and Jackson were leaving for the Christmas Holidays, and asked Lilly and Nick to watch his house. As much as Lilly didn't want to be here, she thought that they deserved a break. Robbie Ray had asked Joe to stay with Lilly, but she refused, so Nick agreed to stay with her. It was a little stupid, seeing as Nick lived next door, and he could go back there at night, but Lilly couldn't help being grateful that someone was staying with her. Miley would be here too of course, Mr. Stewart already put Miley's crib in Miley's old room.  
Nick watched her for a moment, before following.  
Lilly collapsed on the couch, staring at the package. Nick sat next to her, staring at it as well.  
"You going to open it?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrow at her.  
Lilly nodded, sliding her finger under the tape and taking out a pink fuzzy diary.  
Nick chortled. "What's that?"  
"Miley's diary" Lilly whispered, running her finger down the front. She couldn't read this, diaries were meant to hold your secrets. But then again, she already knew all Miley's secrets right? So it couldn't be that big of a deal. She reached into the bottom of the package, pulling out a tiny gold key. She stared at it for a moment, and then set it on the table, slipping the diary back into the package.  
Nick watched her place it on the table, and part of him longed to read it. He wanted to know if Miley used to write about him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want to know.  
"You ain't going to read it?" he asked, standing up and locking the front door.

Lilly shook her head. "I think I'm going to go to bed" she replied, standing up, grabbing the diary and running to Miley's room. She locked the door behind her, and turned to face her room. Everything was just like she left it; it almost looked like she was still there. Clothes were tossed carelessly out of her closet, and shoe was hanging off her mirror. A few magazines were scattered around her unmade bed, and her Hannah wig was placed in plain sight. Lilly frowned, the only thing that had changed, was a stack of cardboard boxes in the corner. Mr. Stewart was going to pack up her room, but probably couldn't do it.

She nervously sat on the bed, sinking into the many cushions. She could feel it. She could feel Miley, and she really wondered if it was possible for Miley to be watching her right now.

Lilly ran a hand through her blonde curls and picked up Miley's diary again. She grabbed the key and nervously opened the lock. She opened to the first page, scanning it quickly. It wasn't that old, a few months or so, when they first started High school. She flipped to a slightly recent page, the page before the car accident.

_Dear Diary,_

_Let me rephrase that.  
Dear Lord; or whoever is there watching over me and laughing,  
Its getting hard to bare. All my happiness has died. My heart broken in a million pieces, my dreams thrown against the wall and my hopes crushed like the simplest bug. It's all been taken away from me. Whenever I try to tell someone about how unhappy I am, their comments are always the same. 'You always seem so happy!' and my reply stays the same as well; anyone can smile. School is horrible, I'm completely terrified inside, for reasons I cannot point out. I have given up on everything, seeing as I have lost everything. My family is all I have, I would give my dad and brother anything, in return for a full day of their love. Thought everything has become hard and horrid; I'm still here, aren't I? Sometimes I wish nothing more than death…I need your help Lord, please don't let me be in pain any longer…  
Always and Forever,   
_Miley

She felt her hands shake, the journal falling from her hands and landing with a soft _thud _on the ground. Lilly quickly wiped at her face as tears filled up in her eyes. Miley was unhappy? What could Miley be so sad about? And why didn't she tell her?  
Lilly bit her lip, slowly standing up. Maybe, the car accident was planned, maybe Miley wanted to die, so she got someone to hit her? No…nobody would agree to that, it was sick. Lilly covered her mouth with her hand, crying quietly. What the hell was going on?

Maybe that was what the dreams were about. Miley was trying to tell her why she was sad…Wait, no, Lilly! Snap out of it! Miley can't try and tell you something, she's dead, remember? You're never going to see her again…Wait, yes you will, when you die, she'll be there waiting…Right?

Lilly fumbled with her shoelace, trying to calm herself. She stood up and grabbed the key from the coffee table, before leaving Mr. Stewarts house and locking the door behind her. She wandered slowly down the steps, shoving her hands in her pockets. She zipped up her sweater and walked a little faster. She tried not to think about what Miley wrote in her diary, but she couldn't help it, it was consuming her.  
She walked up Oliver's steps, ringing the doorbell nervously.

"Oliver?" she squeaked when he opened the door, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" he asked, staring at his friend for a moment. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the steps and towards the beach.

"Lilly, can you tell me what is going on?" Oliver asked when Lilly had stopped in front of Rico's.  
Lilly paused, her breath quickening. "Was Miley happy?"  
He pulled his hand away, staring at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
"Was she happy?! It's a simple question, Oliver." Lilly snapped, and Oliver looked hurt.  
"Yes, she was happy…why?" he answered, not looking at Lilly now.  
Lilly paused. "I'm sorry for snapping, but Oliver, are you positive?"  
Oliver shook his head and shrugged, sitting down on a beach chair. "I'm not positive, but she seemed happy. She was always smiling…she was always herself." He replied.  
Lilly sighed. "She's a good actress. Really think about it, did Miley ever seem…sad?"

Oliver took a deep breathe. "Well, she was sad when you left, if that's what you mean" he replied, looking at her again.  
Lilly pulled a chair up next to him, sitting down. "Kay…" she murmured, closing her eyes and thinking.

"Why? Lilly, what's going on?" Oliver asked, taking her hand and watching her.  
Lilly bit her lip again, frowning. "I don't know. I just wanted to know if she was happy" she lied.

"You're crying." Oliver commented, frowning slightly.

"Allergies" Lilly replied, wiping her face.

"You don't have allergies Lilly…" Oliver said slowly, and she whimpered.

"I know" she whispered, tears falling more quickly now.

Oliver looked at her sympathetically, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oliver…were you in love with Miley?"

A/N; Oh my gosh. I'm so terribly, incredibly, sorry. I should've updated so much sooner, but I didn't. xD I'm really sorry, I'll try to update more frequently, because I know how annoying it is waiting for someone to update. I'll explain more why it took me so long later…Read and Review 8D


	11. Chapter 11

"_Oliver…were you in love with Miley?"_

Oliver pulled away, surprised. "L-Lilly, what're you talking about?" he stammered, immediately turning red.

Lilly smirked, blushing slightly as well. "Come on Oli…I'm not completely stupid, I saw the way you looked at her." She replied, shrugging slightly.

He paused, huffing. "I wasn't in love with Miley. I loved Miley, but like a friend."

Lilly stared at him for a moment. "But it all makes sense. Why you and Nick never really got along! He was scared you'd take Miley from him!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Lilly!" Oliver whined, standing as well. "It wasn't like that ok? I wasn't in love with Miley."

"Then how come almost every girl you dated looked like Miley?" Lilly asked curiously.

Oliver sighed dramatically. "They didn't, and if you're going to keep saying stuff like this, I'm going home" he said, turning to leave.

Lilly jumped forward and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said quickly, and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Friends?" Lilly squeaked, and Oliver rolled his eyes, hugging her.

Lilly rested her chin on his shoulder, sighing slightly. "I missed you" she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I missed you too. And Lilly if Miley was sad about something, I'll help you find out what ok? She was my best friend too."

"I know" Lilly said, pulling away and smiling softly at him.

Oliver and she sat in Miley's old bedroom, trying to figure out some sort of clue. Lilly had let Oliver look at the diary, but she didn't feel guilty, Oliver was Miley's best friend too.

Lilly flipped back to the beginning, scanning it. "Oliver, I don't know! We've read the entire thing! All it talks about is how sad she is, it doesn't say anything else" she said, sighing slightly.

Oliver frowned, pacing around. "What could she have been so sad about?" he mumbled, trying to think of something. "Was Nick cheating on her?"

Lilly paused, staring at him for a moment. "Oliver, Nick loved her, I know he wouldn't do that" she replied, standing up and walking over to Miley's crib.

Oliver watched her before wandering towards the crib and peering at a sleeping Miley. "I know that too" he murmured softly.

Lilly glanced at him, seeing a slightly sad look flash across his face. "Oliver…" she said softly, staring at him.

He glanced at her, and then looked away, walking back towards Miley's bed and sitting on it.

Lilly sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically. "I have dreams" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Oliver asked, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"About Miley. I have dreams about her." She repeated.

"Good or bad?"

"Bad. I think she's trying to tell me something" Lilly replied, biting her lip and frowning. She sounded crazy.

Oliver nodded slowly, picking up her diary again and flipping through it. Lilly watched him for a moment, and then sighed, glancing around the room. She didn't want to be in Miley's room, it was weird when Miley wasn't actually there with them. She looked up as Nick walked into the room, waving at Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey guys" he said softly, sitting down next to Lilly.

"You alright?" Lilly asked, watching him.

Nick nodded slowly, watching Oliver who had a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. Lilly followed his gaze, and then nudged Oliver gently.

"What is it?" she questioned, not tearing her eyes off her friend.

Oliver smiled slightly, showing Lilly the back of the diary, and how a small envelope was taped to it.

"I can't believe we missed that!" Lilly exclaimed, gently taking the envelope, then glancing at Nick and Oliver.

Oliver nodded eagerly. "Open it" he said softly.

Lilly glanced at Nick, who was staring at it curiously. She slowly ripped it open, trying not to tear the letter inside. She reached in and pulled it out, unfolding it.

"Well?" Oliver said quickly, trying to read it.

Lilly pushed him gently away, her eyes scanning the page. She stood up, wandering to the other side of the room, her hand covering her mouth. She looked up from the letter, glaring at Nick.

"You killed Miley."


	12. Chapter 12

"_You killed Miley."_

That was sort of a big thing to accuse someone of, but Lilly knew it was true.

"What are you talking about!?" Nick said, his jaw dropped as he stood up.

Oliver stood as well, crossing his arms and looking completely stunned.

"You killed my best friend. YOU KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lilly screamed at him, crumpling the letter and crying quietly.

Oliver ran to Miley's crib as she began to cry, picking her up soothingly. "Lilly…" he said, trying to comfort her.

Lilly thrust the letter in Oliver's direction, still glaring at Nick.

"Lilly, I loved her, why the hell would I kill her? How could I kill her?" Nick exclaimed, his breath quickening.

Oliver put Miley back in her crib, then took the letter from Lilly. He un-crumpled it and read it quickly. "Nick…" he said slowly, walking towards him.

Lilly watched them both wearily, wiping her eyes.

Oliver made to hand Nick the note, but instead raised his fist, punching Nick hard in the gut.

Nick groaned, kneeling over. "What the heck Oliver" he said, clutching his stomach.

Lilly's eyes widened in surprise, and she ran to Oliver, taking both his hands. "Don't!" she gasped, pulling him back.

Oliver tried to wiggle free, and then gave up, falling into Lilly. Lilly whimpered, wrapping her arms around his waist, watching tears fall silently down his face.

Nick read the note slowly, pausing on every word. He stopped, looking up at Lilly and Oliver. "No…" he whispered, trying not to cry.

Lilly watched him for a moment. "I think maybe, you should go back to your own house. I'll get Oliver to stay with me until Robbie and Jackson come back" she mumbled, not looking at him.

Nick nodded slowly, setting the letter back on the bed. "If you'd let me explain…" he said softly, but Lilly cut him off.

"Just…leave" Lilly replied, crossing her arms and turning away. Oliver copied.

"Lilly…" Nick whispered, reaching for her.

"I can't believe I trusted you" Lilly replied, wiping her face.

Nick blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but deciding against it. He turned and walked out of Miley's old bedroom, closing the door behind him.

---

Lilly sat stiffly on the bed, listening to Oliver read the letter again.

"I can't believe Nick would do that." She whispered, watching her daughter sleep soundly in her crib.

"I told you…" Oliver said slowly, and Lilly shot him a look.

"Oliver, this is not like Miley. I can't believe she'd do this to herself" she said softly, rubbing her forehead.

Oliver shrugged slightly. "Nick did it to her" he replied meekly.

Lilly groaned. "He didn't technically kill her" she murmured, and Oliver sighed. "Read the letter again" she instructed, and Oliver picked it up.

"It's the weirdest feeling in the world; I can feel my heart breaking. I don't want to believe I saw what I saw, but I did. Nick cheated on me. I saw him. I saw them kiss. And I saw my entire world fall around me. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want this to happen. I want to be gone." Oliver said quickly, biting his lip.

"Do…you think she planned to get hit by a car?" Lilly asked softly, and Oliver avoided her eyes.

"Yes" he whispered, and Lilly whimpered.

He took her hand, squeezing it. "Lilly, from everything you've told me about the dreams you have, I think she must've regretted it. So maybe, Nick didn't really cheat on her" he said soothingly.

Lilly rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we never met the Jonas Brothers, then Miley would still be here" she murmured.

Oliver blinked, unsure of what to say. "Do you really wish you never met them?"

"I-but-I…I don't know. But this letter changes everything!" she stumbled, sighing.

He frowned slightly. "You ok?"

"No! My stupid parents made me move to New York, if I had been here, I could've helped her!" she whispered, closing her eyes as she broke into another fit of tears.

Oliver rubbed her back sympathetically, resting his cheek on top of her head. "We'll get through this Lils."

---

Lilly yawned as she carried Miley downstairs, slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Lilly" Oliver said, getting up from the couch groggily.

"You didn't sleep in Jackson's room?" she asked, surprised.

Oliver sneered. "Hilarious." He replied, smiling at Lilly and wandering towards the fridge.

Lilly smiled lightly, holding Miley tightly against her and thinking about last night. "I still can't believe it" she murmured softly.

Oliver glanced back at her. "Lilly, it's not the end of the world." He said quietly.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Our best friend died because of it! How can that not mean anything to you!?" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, and then shook his head. Lilly scowled, wandering over to Miley's play pin and placing her inside, smiling at her. She stood up again and turned to Oliver. "What's your problem?" she snapped suddenly.

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. "Lilly, I'm not the one with the problem." He retorted, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh save the drama, ever since I came here you've been acting weird around me. I'm not completely stupid Oliver, why can't you just admit you were in love with Miley?"

He scowled. "Because I'm not!" he exclaimed, stepping towards her.

Lilly snorted. "Whatever, Oliver"

"Fine! You want to know why I've been acting so weird?" he asked, annoyed.

Lilly nodded, trying not to look too eager.

"Because my best friend moved to New York, got an amazing boyfriend, ranted to me about how amazing he was, and then broke up with him. Who's been the one who comforts her all the time? Me. Who's the one who helps her with everything? Me. I'd do anything for her. But she can't even realize it. She can't even realize that I'm hopelessly in love with her."


	13. Chapter 13

Lilly gaped at him for a moment. "Oliver, I…" she stuttered, completely confused.

Oliver shrugged. "It's fine. I get it." He replied, turning around and digging through the fridge again.

Lilly blinked, rubbing her forehead. "Oliver…" she said softly, trying to think of something to say.

"I bet you're so caught up in all of this, you forgot what day it is today too" he added, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

She paused. "D-December 20…" she said slowly.

"Exactly. My birthday." Oliver replied, looking at her.

Lilly noticed the hurt expression on his face immediately. "Oliver, I'm so sorry" she whispered, walking towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. She could feel his body tighten as she embraced him, and she felt a rush of guilt go threw her. How could she not have realized this sooner?

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Lilly bit her lip, and then buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry Oliver, I really am" she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

He nodded. "I forgive you" he murmured, pulling away slightly.

Lilly looked at him for a moment, trying to understand why he could possibly like her. "How long?" she asked softly.

Oliver bit his lip. "How long have I loved you?" he asked, and she nodded lightly. "Since the day we met" he replied, and Lilly smiled weakly.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but then the front door opened. "Am I interrupting something?" Joe Jonas asked, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

Lilly immediately took back her arms, pushing Oliver gently away from her. She felt her heart flutter as Joe smiled softly at her, and she gave a weak smile in return.

"Oliver, do you think you could excuse us for a moment?" Joe asked, glancing at Oliver.

"Actually, Joe, maybe you should go" Lilly said softly, noticing the pained expression on Oliver's face.

Oliver shook his head quickly. "Its fine, I'll go upstairs" he replied, turning to walk away, but Lilly grabbed his hand.

"Oliver…" she whispered, and he smiled softly.

"Lilly…" he replied, pulling her closer to him. "I saw the way you looked at him, and I know you'll never look at me like that, just go for it Lilly" he whispered in her ear.

Lilly paused, biting her lip and looking into his deep chocolate eyes. She nodded slowly. "Okay" she whispered. "But I want you to stay here."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but she glared at him. "Stay" she instructed, and he nodded slowly.

Lilly turned to Joe. "What did you want to say?"

Joe glanced at Oliver, then at Lilly. "I…uh, just wanted to know what's up with Nick" he replied softly.

Lilly's heart sank, of course that's why he was here. "What'dya mean?" she questioned, glancing at Oliver.

"He hasn't come out of his room since last night, and he never misses breakfast" Joe replied, and Lilly shrugged.

"Maybe he's just not hungry" she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Lilly" Joe said, his voice stern. "I want to know what's going on with my brother"

**A/N; Ahaha. Short chapter. YES. Another person who likes Lilly, because her life isn't complicated enough xD Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile, my internet has been down, so I've been writing chapters, but been unable to put them up. And I have a lot of other crap going on in my life XD Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews and reads. I'll try to get another chapter up before Christmas. But if I don't, Happy Holidays everyone! 8D**


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't have to tell you anything" Lilly retorted, glancing at Miley who was gleefully throwing a teddy bear around.

Joe snorted. "He's my brother; I have every right to know!" he snapped, glaring and moving closer to her.

Lilly stepped back, glancing at Oliver. "He cheated on Miley." She said stonily, and Joe began to laugh.

"With whom?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"He's Nick Jonas. There's a million girls he could cheat with, I don't know who!" Lilly exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh I see… are you sleeping with _him_ too?" Joe snapped, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Joe-"Oliver began, but Lilly cut him off.

"Get out." She whispered, glaring at him.

Joe paused, staring at her. "Whatever" he replied, turning on his heel and stalking out of the house.

Lilly watched him go, biting her lip. "What now?" she asked softly, turning to Oliver.

Oliver watched her for a moment, feeling his heart break. "I think you should go get Joe back" he said slowly.

"What? Did you hear what he just said to me?!" Lilly exclaimed, wandering over to the couch and flopping down.

"Lilly, don't deny that your in love with him." He replied, sitting next to her.

"Oliver, it's just too weird now." She said, shrugging and looking away.

"Because you had a baby with his brother?"

"Well, yeah. And I don't want to Kevin to stop being a part in Miley's life. I don't want her growing up without a father"

"And it would be weird being with her father's brother?"

Lilly nodded, glancing at him. "Oliver, I'm sorry."

Oliver shrugged, sticking his tongue out. "It's all good" he replied softly, and she nodded, standing up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her.

Lilly sighed, crossing her arms and looking at Miley. "I don't know who to trust anymore." She whispered.

Oliver looked upset, and he stood up. "You can trust me" he said softly.

She nodded. "I know, I know. But like, Nick…I can't believe it. I know Miley would be heartbroken if he cheated on her, but would she really go as far as jumping in front of a car?" Lilly asked softly, biting her lip.

"I think you should ask Nick." He replied, staring at the door.

"He's not going to come back, I obviously really upset him" Lilly replied.

"Well, he's back." Oliver replied, pointing at Nick who was standing outside of the door.

---

"Lilly, I know you're Miley's best friend, but I promise I didn't want to hurt her." Nick said softly, as he sat down on the couch beside Lilly.

Oliver has mysteriously disappeared, but Lilly thought she saw him slip out the door.

"Then why did you?" she asked softly, glancing at him.

Nick paused, avoiding her eyes. "I don't know" he said quietly.

She stared. "You don't know?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." Nick repeated. "I don't know why I did it, I love Miley, and I never wanted to hurt her."

"But you did" Lilly whispered, and Nick glanced at her.

He nodded, at loss for words. Lilly watched him for a moment, then sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked curiously, wiping at his eyes.

Lilly frowned slightly, noticing he was on the verge of tears. "No" she replied, and he nodded.

A long silence stretched out, both of them unsure of what to say. The longer Lilly watched Nick, the more she realized it couldn't really be his fault. Just by looking in his eyes she could see how much he missed Miley. And it hurt her, for even accusing him of killing her. Lilly sniffed, wiping the tears that were rolling down her face.

"So uh, we're going on tour in five days" Nick mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

Lilly looked surprised. "Oh, right." She said, frowning slightly.

"Kevin wanted to know if you were okay with him leaving." Nick said slowly, glancing over his shoulder at Miley, who was still playing with a teddy bear.

"Oh, of course." Lilly said softly, standing up.

"So he'll come over later to talk to you about Miley." Nick said, standing as well.

Lilly nodded. "Ok."

Nick coughed, then sighed slightly. "I think you should talk to Joe."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I know you guys are fighting. But Lilly, he's in love with you."

Lilly paused, opening her mouth, then closing it.

"The moment you stepped into his life he became happier. And the moment you stepped out, he changed. He's not my brother anymore, Lilly. He doesn't want to live without you."

"I'm sure he'll manage" she replied stiffly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Living without you? I'm not so sure" Nick replied with a small shrug, and then he left, leaving Lilly more confused then ever.

---

"So, you're okay with it?" Kevin asked slowly, gently rocking Miley back in forth in his arms.

Lilly nodded, smiling awkwardly at him. "Of course."

"Well, I'll be back before we leave, so, yeah." Kevin said, avoiding her eyes.

She nodded again, sighing slightly. "Ok" she said, reaching for Miley.

Kevin paused, kissing Miley's forehead before handing her to Lilly. Lilly held her close, watching Kevin stand up.

"Well, bye" he said, smiling weakly at her. Then he left.

Lilly sighed, adjusting her grip on Miley before heading upstairs.

**A/N; Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I always hate when people take a long time to update, but I'm pretty bad about it too xD Not to mention my chapters are always kind of short Dx Anyways! I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer, because I was reading over, and they're all so short! So yeah, xD So yeah, thanks for reading. I'll try to update ASAP. I won't be able to tomorrow, but I'll try this weekend. And then school starts again. Which is ew. But, y'all have fun 8D Lol. Read and review.**

**--Oliver**


	15. Chapter 15

_Lilly opened her eyes slowly, glancing around quickly. She couldn't see anything, but she was sure she heard her name being called. Lilly groped around in the darkness, her hand finally landing on a doorknob. She twisted it slowly, and then pulled in open._

"_Miley!" she exclaimed, looking surprised to see her friend sitting on the floor._

_Lilly walked into the room, glancing wearily around her. It was empty. There were no windows, or lights, and the door behind her had disappeared. But there was still light. In fact it was almost blinding, she had to shield her eyes while looking at Miley._

"_Why are you glowing?" Lilly asked, watching her friend carefully._

_Miley stared at her with piercing blue eyes, and then she slowly stood up. "Nick?" her soft voice rang in Lilly's ears._

_She shook her head quickly. "Lilly" she replied._

_Miley nodded slowly, watching Lilly. She took a step closer. "I miss you" she whimpered, and Lilly frowned._

"_I miss you too" she replied softly, watching as Miley pulled her into a tight hug. _

_Lilly awkwardly wrapped her arms around Miley, resting her head on her shoulder. "Why did you do it?" she whispered, and Miley pulled away._

_Miley paused, looking over Lilly's shoulder. Lilly blinked, then followed Miley's gaze. There was nothing there._

"_Miley?" Lilly asked, turning back to Miley._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" Lilly asked. _

_Lilly sighed, watching Miley walk around her. She paused, biting her lip before turning to look at Miley again. She was gone. Lilly turned around again, but Miley wasn't there anymore. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest and cried. What was happening?_

Lilly awoke quickly, glancing at the crib to see Miley sleeping. She bit her lip, sitting up and hugging a pillow against her. She stood up, wandering over to the window and staring out it. The sun would come up soon. She grabbed a sweater and left the room, hoping Miley would be okay for twenty minutes so she could walk on the beach.

Lilly slipped on a pair of pink flip flops and walked downstairs. She glanced at Oliver, who was snoring on the couch. She smiled slightly and quietly slipped out of the door, shutting it behind her. She walked quickly to the beach, staring at the water for a moment.

"Hey Lilly" a calm voice came from behind her.

Lilly turned to see Nick; she bit her lip and sat down. "Hey" she whispered, watching him as he took a seat next to her.

Nick sighed, burying his feet in the sand. "Why are you out here?" he asked, glancing at her.

Lilly shrugged, staring at the water. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Nick nodded slowly. "Beautiful" he corrected.

Lilly paused slowly. "I don't like the beach as much as I used to." She said softly, pulling her legs up to her chest.

He gave a weak smile, and then sighed again. "I miss her so much" he said suddenly.

Lilly nodded, leaning against him. "I know, so do I." she whispered.

Nick wrapped his arm around her. "How're you holding up?" he asked.

She paused, wondering how to answer that question. She could be truthful, telling him how much she missed Joe. How much she missed Miley. How much she just wanted her old life back. How much she didn't want a baby, but she had one. She could tell him that she had fallen harder for Joe then she had ever meant to, and even though she didn't talk to him that much anymore, every time she thought of him; she'd fall a little harder. She wanted to tell him that every time Joe looked at her, she got butterflies in her stomach. How whenever he kissed her, she'd forget everything bad that happened, and just focus on everything good that was happening right at that very moment. She wanted to say how confused she was, how she knew she couldn't be with Joe, but she wanted to anyways. Lilly was confused, she couldn't deny it. She was in love with Joe, but had a baby with his brother. Lilly ended up going in the truthful direction. She told Nick everything, barely pausing to breath. She ended with a small sigh, and a slight murmur of how she didn't know what to do.

Nick stared for a moment, his mouth open slightly. He cleared his throat and smiled softly at her. "I know it's hard Lilly, and you're confused…" he began.

Lilly nodded. "I don't know what to do Nick." She murmured.

Nick shrugged slightly, standing up and holding his hand out. Lilly took it, pulling herself up. They turned and began to walk away.

"You got the rest of your life to figure it out" he whispered, and Lilly nodded, knowing he was completely right.


	16. Chapter 16

"_You got the rest of your life to figure it out" he whispered, and Lilly nodded, knowing he was completely right. _

Lilly paused. "You're right" she said, biting her lip and smiling slightly.

Nick raised his eyebrow, watching her. "I'll talk to you later, kay?" he said, jogging off towards his house.

Lilly stood there for a moment, before walking into the house. Oliver was sitting on the couch, holding Miley.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her.

She paused, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just needed to think" she said, taking Miley from Oliver's arms.

"Joe called, he wanted to see you" Oliver said, standing up and giving her a halfhearted smile.

Lilly looked slightly surprised. "Oh, okay" she said, wandering over and placing Miley gently in her pin before dashing towards the phone.

She picked it up and quickly dialed his number. "Uh, Joe?" she said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hi, uhm, Oliver said you called?" she stated, glancing at Oliver who was smirking at her.

"You…didn't call!?" she exclaimed, hanging up immediately. "I hate you!" she shrieked, running and tackling him.

Oliver gave a girlish shriek and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry! But you miss him, so I thought you'd maybe want to talk to him on the phone…" he admitted, wincing and Lilly repeatedly smacked him. "Could you stop?" he questioned.

"Fine" Lilly grumbled, trying not to smile as she got off of him.

Oliver grinned slightly as he stood up. The smile quickly slipped off as he saw Joe standing in the open doorway. "Oh, hello…" he said, biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

"The door was unlocked" Joe explained.

Lilly's eyes widened. "I, oh, you…uh" she stuttered, glancing at Oliver.

"I'm going to take Miley upstairs" Oliver said, smirking at Lilly before gently lifting up Miley and walking up the stairs.

Lilly watched him go, and then turned awkwardly to Joe. "I'm sorry, Oliver told me that you called, but he was obviously just kidding" she said quickly, running her hand through her hair and glancing at her watch.

Joe stared at her for a moment. "Why'd you break up with me?" he asked softly.

Her mouth dropped slightly as she stared at him. "I uhm…" she tried to think of a good reason. Then she realized there wasn't one. "Because every time I look at you, I get this weird feeling inside of me. You changed who I am, I don't skateboard anymore. I don't talk to my friends except for Oliver. You control my life, Joe. I dress more girly just to see if you notice, I do my hair just to see if you care enough to say something about it. And that scares me, because no boy has ever had that power over me. I never wanted a boy to be able to make me feel so uncomfortable. And I don't mean any of this in a bad way. I mean it in a good way. I didn't want to ever feel like this, but now that I do, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was just so mad that you didn't get mad at me, that I dumped you. Because I deserved getting yelled at, or dumped. But you're just too good of a guy to do that. And I love you Joe. I didn't want to give up what we had, but I felt like I had to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Joe." She said breathlessly, staring at the ground.

Joe watched her carefully, speechless.

"And I blew it" she said softly, turning away.

Lilly began to cry, she had just poured her heart out to him, and he couldn't say anything.

"Lilly…" Joe said softly, and she turned to find him walking towards her.

She immediately stared at the ground, feeling her heart speed up.

"We need to talk" he said quietly, and Lilly felt her heart break.

Now is the point where he told her he didn't love her back, where he told her he couldn't be with her ever again.

She nervously looked up at him, staring into his large, brown eyes. "Okay" she whispered.

Joe cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Lilly braced herself for the bad news, but it never came.

"Joe?" she asked, still staring at him.

He nodded slowly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. She felt herself go numb, and pulled away slowly.

"I love you too, Lilly" he whispered.

**A/N; Whoot xD Joe/Lilly SO CUTE! Alrighty. They're back together; y'all can smile now 8D Anyways, the next chapter. Will be the last. Forever and ever, I'm not doing ANOTHER sequel. Way too much! But I will write another story D Including the Jonas Brothers, of course xDD Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's awesome. So, I'll try and put up the last chapter soon. But you know how bad I am with updating, so. Ahaha xD Hope you liked the last two chapters, review! Thanks again. **

**-Oliver**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; Last chapter, can you believe it? I can't. It's kind of sad! ;)**** But I'm like, super happy for all the amazing readers I have. Anyways, this chapter was impossible to write. I had to include an explanation for the dreams Lilly was happening, as well as everything else. I'm sorry it took me so long to write! I just wanted to keep you in suspense…no I'm kidding; I just didn't know what to write. xD Anyways, to clear up the confusion, some parts in this chapter are flashbacks. They are written in **_**italics.**_** But I don't want you to get that mixed up with her dreams…but you probably won't, because it'll be kind of obvious if she's having a flashback or a dream. Well, I can't say that I'm completely thrilled with the ending. But I tried the best I could. I hope you guys are satisfied with it, but if not…I'm sorry. ;( Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you read, thank you guys so amazingly much for all the nice reviews! I promise I'll start another story! Featuring the Jonas Brothers, but of course. Thanks again guys!**

--- 

He gently stroked her tear stained face, holding her close. "Lilly?" he whispered gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up at him slowly.

Lilly bit her lip, watching Joe for a moment. She shifted positions slightly, so her head could rest on his chest while they sat on Miley's bed.

"You got to stop crying about Miley, I know you love her, but it's time to move on" he said softly, and Lilly looked appalled.

"What? She was my best friend! I can't just forget her" she snapped softly.

"I'm not asking you to forget her. Lilly, do you really think Miley wants you to spend the rest of your life grieving her? No, she'll want you to go on and live your life."

Lilly paused; her lip quivering as Joe gently took her hand in his. "You're never going to forget her Lilly, so start living your life the way you want, and just remember she's going to be there for you every step of the way."

She felt Joe gently squeeze her hand and she closed her eyes, sighing slightly. "Your hands are soft" she replied quietly.

Her heart sped up slightly as Joe placed his hand on her cheek, moving her face closer to his. She stared into his chocolate eyes, blushing slightly as he let his lips hover millimeters from hers. She closed her eyes, waiting.

Nothing.

"That's rude" Lilly said, opening her eyes again, only to find Joe smirking.

"I have to go" he said, standing up.

"No! Don't go!" she whispered, staring at him pleadingly.

"I gotta go, Lils. Kevin's downstairs with Miley, kay?" he said gently, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Come back tomorrow?" Lilly asked hopefully, knowing once he went on tour, the only time she'd see him was on pay per view concerts.

"Of course" he replied, smiling lightly before leaving.

Lilly stared at her hands for awhile, biting her lip. Her thoughts started to trail off, but were cut off when a loud knock brought her back.

"Come in" Lilly said, watching the door.

Kevin slowly walked in, a sleeping Miley in his arms. He walked over to her crib and gently placed her in, kissing her forehead.

Lilly watched, smiling slightly. Kevin turned to face her, looking at her before awkwardly looking away.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll stop by to see Miley again before we leave." Kevin said, giving Lilly a small smile and a wave before heading towards the door.

Lilly stood up. "Kevin, wait" she ordered gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Kevin stopped, glancing at her. "Yeah?" he questioned his hand still on the door knob.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Lilly said quietly, staring at him.

"I am too" Kevin agreed, nodding slightly.

"And…I, uh. I don't want you to stop being a part of Miley's life."

Kevin nodded again. "I won't. She's our daughter; I want to be there for her."

Lilly smiled slightly. "And Joe?"

"You can stay with him. I'm not going to step in between you guys. It'll be hard with Miley, but I guess it'll be like she has two fathers, if you and Joe get married or whatever."

Lilly felt her hands tingle as he mentioned marriage. She searched his face for signs of jealousy, or regret, but found none. She gently took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Kevin squeezed back before letting go and leaving.

---

Three a.m. What was she still doing up? She paced around the Stewarts home. She kept thinking about what Joe said. Should she really stop worrying about Miley? Should she go on with her life? How could she? How could she pretend everything was alright, when something clearly was wrong? She sighed, twirling her thumbs. How much longer did she have to stay here? It was slightly creepy, being her alone. Well not completely alone, Oliver was here…somewhere. Lilly walked downstairs, glancing at the couch. No Oliver. She heard his faint snoring and glanced around, finally spotting him, asleep on the piano. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. She finally settled watching old Zombie High reruns. She had barely started watching before she was struggling to stay awake. Within a few moments her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

---

Lilly sat on the couch, gently rocking back and forth her sleeping daughter. She kept thinking about Miley, and how much she missed her. She hadn't even realized she had begun to cry. She remembered when the Jonas Brothers had moved in next to Miley.

"_Lilly, they are so cute! My dad is having them for dinner, I mean wouldn't it be awesome if they married one of us" Miley said, her eyes glazing over as she dreamily stared out her window._

_Lilly laughed. "Miley, they're super famous, why would they go for us?" she asked raising one eyebrow._

"_Why wouldn't they?" Miley replied, tossing her hair and placing a hand on her hip._

Lilly's breath caught as the memory came back, and a small smile spread across her lips.

_Lilly turned to Miley, her face completely serious. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked._

_Miley paused. "They're going to learn the secret, promise not to tell anyone then fall in love with us" she said nodding gravely._

_Lilly blinked stupidly. "Really_?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"_I doubt it" Miley sneered._

Lilly held her daughter closer to her and closed her eyes. She missed Miley so much…

"Lilly?" Oliver asked quietly, peeking his head in the room.

"Hey" she replied gently, standing up and placing Miley in her crib.

She turned to Oliver, watching him for a moment. He had changed so much, they both had. He still has the same hair, long and shaggy. He had the same smile, goofy, but cute. But there was something about him, something…haunting. He was thin, he was pale, he wasn't the same Oliver. She bit her lip and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him close. Oliver slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, patting her back gently.

"You okay?" he whispered, and she nodded, pulling back and looking at him.

"Oliver, I love you so much. You're an amazing friend, you know that, right?" Lilly whispered, watching him carefully.

Oliver smiled halfheartedly. "I love you too Lills. But seriously, are you alright?" he asked.

Lilly nodded slowly, then wandered back and sat on Miley's bed. "Oliver, I want to stop crying over Miley. But I can't unless I figure out what these dreams mean." She whispered.

Oliver paused. "You want to forget her?" he asked slowly, sitting next to her.

Lilly shook her head quickly. "No! Never! I just…want to remember her for being my best friend; I don't want to keep having to worry."

He nodded slightly, leaning his head against one of the pink pillows on the bed. "What did she say in the last dream you had?" he questioned, and Lilly paused, thinking.

"She said sorry." Lilly said at last, staring at him.

Oliver blushed at Lilly's stare, but quickly shook it off. "Maybe she's sorry for making you worry? And everything's all right now?" he suggested.

Lilly sighed. "I wish I could believe that."

"Maybe you're having these dreams because Miley's regretting what she did. Maybe she realized Nick really didn't mean to hurt her, and she just wants to come back? Maybe she just wants you to stop hurting." Oliver whispered, gently squeezing Lilly's hand.

She paused, trying to comprehend what Oliver had just said. He couldn't be right, could he?

Oliver sighed, staring at the ceiling. "That last time I ever saw Miley was at the hospital. I told her that she was one of the best friends I could ever ask for, and that she wouldn't die, because God wouldn't let her. I told her she deserved so much, she had so much more to live for." He mumbled suddenly, and Lilly smiled lightly at him.

"I know, lame, huh? I could've said something better. But I didn't know she'd die." Oliver whispered.

Lilly shook her head, gently resting her head upon his shoulder. "You're amazing Oliver. I'm sure she felt the same way."

Oliver smiled slightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Lilly paused, trying to think of the last time she had ever saw Miley. She tried to think, unaware Oliver was trying to communicate with her.

_Lilly nodded. "That night, when I was talking to you on the phone, before you got hit. I never thought it could've been the last time I would talk to you."_

"_Even if I did die then, or if I die now, it will never be the last time you talk to me." Miley whispered, shivering slightly as Lilly's pulled up her blankets._

"_Visiting hours are over" came a gentle voice from Lilly's right. Lilly nodded slowly_

"_I'll see you soon Miley, I promise, my mum can't keep me away" Lilly said gently, squeezing her friends hand slightly._

_Miley nodded. "You'll always be my best friend right?" she asked softly, tears forming in her eyes._

_Lilly's lip quivered slightly. "Forever and always." She murmured, quickly leaving before Miley could see her cry._

Lilly blinked, glancing at Oliver. He watched her, confused as she began to cry again.

"Lilly?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." She whispered, biting her lip and replaying the memory over and over again in her head. _Even if I die then, or if I die now, it'll never be the last time you talk to me. _Lilly felt a small smile cross her face, Miley wouldn't ever leave her alone. After what Oliver had said had sunk in, she believed it. Maybe Miley was just regretting it. As much as Lilly wanted her best friend back, she couldn't bring someone back from the dead. And Miley would always be there with her. Forever and Always.

_6 years later_

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart fluttered as he placed his hands on her hips and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled away as cameras began clicking away, but they never tore their eyes apart.

"I love you, Lilly" Joe murmured, holding her close.

"I love you too" Lilly replied softly, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

A small awe rippled threw the crowd, and the couple finally broke apart, glancing around. Joe slung his arm casually around Lilly's shoulder and smiled at the cameras before leading her into his dressing room.

Lilly smiled, closing the door behind them. Joe raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around her waist again, bringing her close. His lips hovered above hers, and she prepared herself.

"Ew!" a small shriek came from one side of the room, and Joe and Lilly broke apart.

A young girl sat on a chair, looking at them with a look of slight disgust. She had deep chocolate eyes and brown curls tumbled down her back.

Lilly smiled lightly, wandering over to her and picking her up. "Hey Miley" she said softly, kissing her cheek.

Miley smiled slightly, tugging on her mother's hair the opening her arms for Joe.

Joe smirked, taking her from Lilly and holding her close. "Hey baby" he said softly.

Lilly watched them, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a small sigh of happiness. Miley knew Joe wasn't her real dad, but she accepted him and Kevin into her life. The Jonas Brother's had broken up, but all now had great careers of their own. Nick was still singing, Kevin had started acting, and Joe was now directing movies. Oliver still kept in touch, but he was now living in New York with his family. People had moved in their own separate directions, people had lost touch, but the memories lasted on. Robbie Ray Stewart passed away a year ago. Jackson was living with his long term girlfriend in Tennessee. As for Lilly, well she couldn't be happier. The dreams with Miley never stopped, but gradually began getting better. Eventually the dreams were just like phone calls, a way for Miley and Lilly to communicate. Lilly was married to Joe Jonas, and they were living in L.A. Sometimes people walk into other people's lives and change them drastically, and those are the kind of people you never forget. As Lilly watched her husband and daughter fool around she knew that every single person in her life had made an impact on who she was today. Some of those people weren't ones which she really loved, but some where. But the one person who made the biggest change was always going to be there for her; her best friend was always going to be there.

Always and Forever.


End file.
